


Zombie Prom

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, M/M, Prom, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Teachers Kakuzu and Hidan have been assigned to help chaperone the high school prom, but it turns out they are the ones in need of being chaperoned.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Zombie Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 29 - high school au

Being assigned to chaperone the senior prom had not been something Kakuzu had been looking forward to. Until he saw who else had been assigned to chaperone with him: Hidan. The gym coach. The man was foul-mouthed, never wore more than a t-shirt and joggers that were just snug enough to catch his attention but not enough for anyone to file a complaint. Only during the dead of winter did his clothing change, and he wore a hoodie with a ridiculous fur lining in the hood.

Knowing Hidan would be there might make the whole ordeal bearable, Kakuzu thought as he looked around the room. Students had been arriving for the last quarter hour, and the principal had arrived, Tsunami Senju. She had waved to him and was about to make her way over when she was stopped by her honor students.

Kakuzu breathed a sigh of relief and went to see what there was to drink, hoping to escape whatever it was she wanted from him. 

* * *

Hidan sat in his car in the hotel parking lot, trying for the tenth time to put his tie on properly. On his dashboard was his phone, propped up as a tutorial played, the third one he found. This one for left handers. But it was no use, he just couldn't get it tied properly!

_ "God fucking dammit!!" _ He yanked his tie off from around his neck, wadded it up and threw it into the backseat. 

He had bought it new, light gray to match his light pink shirt and gray slacks. Everything he wore was brand new. A complete waste of money! He had only been volunteered because he had missed the meeting. He had been with students, helping them practice for an upcoming competition. Of course he would have missed the stupid fucking meeting! He never expected to get a memo in his mailbox the next day that he was chaperoning the prom!

Grabbing his phone, he popped open the top three buttons on his shirt and breathed deep. At least Kakuzu would be there. The mathematics teacher. He was probably already inside. Hidan had hoped to look good for him, and checked himself in the mirror.

Even without the tie, he looked pretty damn good. 

* * *

Kakuzu checked his watch, wondering just how long proms lasted. Sighing, he looked up in time to see Hidan walk in, and he hated the way his heart skipped a beat. Hidan looked  _ good.  _

And he was making his way right to him. Only to be intercepted by Senju… Kakuzu’s lips twitched, he could hear her from halfway across the room, over the music.

"Well, don't you clean up nice! But this is a formal event, where's your tie? And button that shirt! You're here to chaperone, not pick up a date!" 

Kakuzu watched as Hidan went red in the face, but wisely kept his mouth shut and buttoned a single button on his shirt. He said something Kakuzu couldn't hear and Tsunade rolled her eyes, waving him off as she told him again to put a tie on.

Moments later Hidan was at Kakuzu’s side, looking over the refreshment table. It had been catered by the hotel and in the center was a punch bowl, filled with bright red punch.

“Who even drinks that shit anymore?” Hidan shuddered, “The last time I had some was at my own prom. And let me tell you, there’s a reason it was the last time I ever drank that.”   
  
“Watch your mouth, we’re still at a school event and students are around,” Kakuzu scolded as he turned to face him, “Did you already own those clothes, or did you have to go out any buy them?”   
  
“Had to buy them,” Hidan answered as he looked Kakuzu up and down, admiring the tailored suit, all black, black vest, wine red shirt and charcoal gray tie. He looked better than Hidan had ever imagined he would and felt his cheeks warm up as he thought how it would be to undress him. “Bet you had that tucked away in your closet, saving it for special occasions, huh? Can’t see you buying a brand new suit.”    
  
“You’d be right.” Kakuzu’s eyes landed on the exposed skin of Hidan’s throat. “Didn’t Senju tell you to get a tie?”   
  
“It’s in the backseat of my car.”   
  
“So go get it and put it on.”   
  
“Only if you join me back there,” Hidan grinned and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

“We wouldn’t fit. Go get it. I’ll put it on for you since you clearly couldn’t do it yourself.” 

* * *

At the back of the room, where the lights were low, Hidan leaned against the wall, heart hammering away in his chest as Kakuzu slowly slid the tie around his neck. His fingers brushed against Hidan’s throat as he expertly tied his tie for him, their eyes meeting as Hidan let out a soft sigh before he could stop himself. 

And then, he lifted his head just a little, exposing more of his throat and Kakuzu watched his pulse, just beneath the surface. Deliberately he brushed his fingers there and felt the way Hidan’s heart raced. Leaning closer, inhaling Hidan's cologne, he imagine placing his mouth there, biting down and making Hidan squirm beneath him. 

Holding his breath in anticipation, eyes still on Kakuzu's, Hidan was sure the man was about to kiss him. They were so close. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's breath on his face, could feel the heat radiate from him. He wanted him so bad...

Kakuzu blinked, snapping out of it when he felt Hidan shift, and his leg brushed his thigh. They were supposed to be chaperones. 

“There. Finished.” Kakuzu’s voice was gruff, and he stepped away, immediately missing having Hidan so close, “Don’t you look handsome now.” And he did, the pink shirt was perfect on him, trim fitting, showing off his well built frame. 

“Yeah, I know I do. You look good yourself.” Hidan couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice but knew it would have been wrong for them to kiss in the middle of a school function.

“Gentlemen!” 

It was Tsunade and Kakuzu moved away from Hidan further.

“What’s going on back here? In case you haven’t noticed, the prom is over there, and the students need some adults supervising, not the other way around. Get back to work. Do whatever you want when this is over. But not here.” She watched them closely as they made their way back towards the party.

Hidan spotted a couple dancing too close and walked up to them, “Leave some room for the lord.”    


The couple split up, rolling their eyes at him as he went to breakup another couple dancing too close, his eyes were on Kakuzu who followed a couple out the doors, returning moments later with both of them.

Once the dancing couple was spaced far enough apart, Hidan went to rejoin Kakuzu. 

“Did you go to your prom?” Hidan asked, watching the students on the dance floor.

“No. I didn’t have the money.”   
  
“Prom is overrated, you didn’t miss much,” Hidan told him, “I just went with friends. I didn’t even have a date, no one would go out with me! Can you believe that?!”   
  
“Actually, Hidan, I can,” Kakuzu smiled, then pointed to a girl and boy who were trying to sneak past them, “Don’t even try it,” he warned.    
  
“So, how about,” Hidan sidled up closer to Kakuzu, “I get us a room, you can order the room service, and I can show you some fun shit to do with our ties later tonight?”   
  
Kakuzu kept his eyes on the crowd, several moments passing and with each one, Hidan’s hopes faded and then he finally turned his head to face Hidan, leaning so close his lips brushed the shell of Hidan’s ear, “I’ll take you up on that under one condition,” his fingers circled Hidan's wrist, applying just enough pressure,  _ “I  _ will be the one to demonstrate on  _ you  _ what we can do with these ties.”

Shivering, Hidan nodded and his eyes turned dark, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go book us a room.”   
  
“Make it all weekend, Hidan. I have so much to show you.”


End file.
